From the Parents' Eyes
by Danica Napier
Summary: Ted and Andromeda Tonks's daughter, Nymphadora, is now a member of the Order of the Phoenix. But what happens when they realize that their daughter is falling for the werewolf of the Order? Told from Ted and Andromeda's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a story from the POV of Ted and Andromeda Tonks, and they discover that their daughter is in love with Remus Lupin, the werewolf of the Order of the Phoenix. This story has their thoughts on Remus and Tonks together from OotP to DH.**

TED TONKS'S POV

I'm so proud of my daughter, Nymphadora. Or as I call her, Dora. She's now an Auror of the Ministry of Magic, and now she's also in the Order of the Phoenix. I know the work Dumbledore's doing is gonna save us from Voldemort.

Dromeda and I have offered to use our house as a safe house for the Order. It's the least we can do.

Tonight is Dora's first meeting with the Order. I'm very excited for her. I know most of the members, like Sirius, Dromeda's favorite cousin, Dumbledore, obviously, Snape, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, who I do not trust, and Remus Lupin, the werewolf and Sirius's best friend.

I made Dora promise to come home and tell us all about the meeting, so I sat back in my chair, waiting for the front door to open and see my daughter.

ANDROMEDA TONKS'S POV

I can't wait for Nymphadora to return home. I've been waiting with Ted in the living room for a couple hours now, and he isn't the best person to be around when he's watching his favorite Muggle basketball team lose. Right now, he's 'yelling' at the players.

"As if they can hear you," I muttered, smiling. He turned and grinned at me for a minute before shouting again.

Suddenly the door opened, and my precious Nymphadora walked through, her hair a beautiful violet color.

"How was the meeting? What did you think of the other members?" I asked.

"No, I was supposed to ask that!" Ted wailed. Nymphadora and I laughed at him as he pretended to cry.

"Well, it was great, a bit boring, but Sirius and Remus definitely made it fun," Nymphadora said admiringly. Remus? Fun? I know he was a Marauder, but that was when he was a teen. Sirius of course, I wasn't surprised. Probably under the influence of Firewhiskey once again.

"What did they do?" Ted asked.

"Just a couple pranks on a few members, though Remus was against it at first," she said.

"Thank Merlin Remus was there, he's the only responsible Marauder," said Ted approvingly. I raised an eyebrow at him. Didn't he know that Lupin was a werewolf? That he was dangerous for Nymphadora?

"Yeah, he's very nice," Nymphadora said, softer than before. My eyes widened a bit at her tone. It was softer when she talked about him. What did that mean?

Ted noticed too. I nodded my head towards our room, which was right down the hall. Nymphadora's room was upstairs.

"You should get to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow," I said. She went upstairs and closed the door. Ted and I walked slowly back to our room after he turned of the television.

"What do you make of it?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's just tired?" I guessed. But I didn't think that was very likely.

"Well, we'll figure out tomorrow, or another day. Let's go to bed," Ted said, and he turned off the light. I laid back, staring at the dark ceiling. I really hoped that it meant nothing.

**So what'd ya think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while! And I deleted the second chapter, becuz people didn't like it. So I decided to make a new one! Here's the chapter!**

TED'S POV

I really don't see why Dromeda so worked up about Dora. I mean, it was late at night, she was probably tired. I guess growing up with her family made her prejudiced. Remus Lupin was a good man, who just happened to be a werewolf. Personally, that kinda sounds cool when you say it.

Anyway, Dromeda is making Dora ask Sirius and Remus to dinner, so she can bring up the subject of werewolves and then Dora'll be afraid of Remus and run away and spit on him. My wife is quite devious.

"Ted!" her voice pierced the silence.

"Yes dear?" I asked.

"They're coming for dinner tonight, so make yourself look presentable!" she said from the kitchen.

"We have to dress fancy?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, now change!" she snapped.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Her head appeared from behind the corner, giving me the famous Black glare. I scrambled up the stairs, and went to work finding nice clothes.

ANDROMEDA'S POV

The doorbell rang, and I looked through the peephole to see Sirius laughing his bark-like laugh and Remus smiling. Sirius was dressed in trousers and a striped blazer, and Remus wore old, patched up secondhand robes.

Nymphadora ran down the stairs, with bubblegum pink hair and a deep purple dress on. She opened the door, and I stood behind her.

"Wotcher," she said brightly.

"Hey kid," Sirius said, and hugged her.

"Hello Nymphadora," Remus greeted politely. I glared at him when she seemed to hug him for way longer than necessary.

"Sirius, Remus," I said, forcing a smile on my face. I led them to the table. "Take a seat. Ted will be down shortly."

We sat in stony silence as we waited for Ted. What was taking him so long?

Finally, after five minutes, he came down, looking like a mess. I giggled despite myself. That was one of the reasons I had fallen for him.

After serving the main course, I decided it was time to talk. "So, Remus, how have you been?"

"Good, thank you," he said, polite as ever.

"Do you have a job outside of the Order?" I asked.

He blushed. "No."

"Huh, shame. When was the last full moon? You have a few more scars," I said. I was persistent.

Nymphadora looked up when I said full moon. "You're a werewolf?" she asked Remus.

I smiled triumphantly and smugly.

"Yes," he said, looking defeated.

"That's hot," she said, and immediately covered her mouth. I'm not sure who was more surprised, me or Remus.

Sirius and Ted burst out in laughter.

"Excuse me?" asked Remus.

"Uh, I mean, that's cool," she said, her voice high.

"So, you're not going to run away?" he asked.

"No, you're my friend. Just because you change into a beast once a month doesn't mean you'll hurt me now," she smiled.

Sometimes I wonder if she's my own child, that's how much she surprised me.

**Sorry if that was abrupt! I have to eat dinner! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I should be updating more frequently now that school is over! Here's the chapter! **

TED'S POV

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Before I knew it, it was Christmastime, my favorite time of the year. It was December 23 today.

"Ted! Ted!" Dromeda called from the living room. I ran in and saw Dora's rabbit Patronus hopping around the room.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad!" said the Patronus. "I was wondering if you could come to the Christmas party at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow evening from 9:00 to midnight. Patty back!" The rabbit hopped through the window and soon disappeared from sight.

"Should we go?" I asked. "It would be fun to see Sirius and the rest of the Order."

"Alright. I'll send a Patronus," said Dromeda. "Expecto patronum!" A lioness burst out of her wand. A lioness suited her, graceful yet deadly. Perfect match. Though I didn't dare tell her that. "We'll be there."

* * *

><p>We Apparated right outside Grimmauld Place. We watched as 11 and 13 pushed apart to reveal the Black home.<p>

We knocked on the door, and after hearing a few things get knocked over (I laughed at that, because I knew it was my daughter), Dora opened the door, with Remus standing behind her. He was a lot taller than Dora, and about as tall as me, maybe a bit taller.

"Hi Mum, Dad," she greeted, and let us in. I immediately heard Celestina Warbeck in the background. Dromeda smiled knowingly at me. Molly Weasley was definitely here.

"Hello Ted. Hello Andromeda," Remus said politely. After Dromeda and I hung up our coats.

We walked down the hall, Remus and Dora in front of us. I could see Dromeda stiffen at the distance between our daughter and the werewolf. I nudged her arm.

Suddenly Tonks shrieked and she flew towards the ground. Just before she hit the ground, Remus caught her around the waist and pulled her up.

"Is there ever a single day you can successfully get by that umbrella stand?" Remus asked teasingly. Dora laughed and shook her head.

"He wraps his filthy arms around her waist everyday?" Dromeda whispered to me, glaring at him menacingly.

"Well at least he prevents her from going to St. Mungo's!" I whispered angrily. I was sick of her putting down people that Dora obviously cared about. She gave me a look, and I knew that she apologized. "Let's just enjoy the party, alright?" She nodded.

"Alright," she agreed.

ANDROMEDA'S POV

Most of the night, we talked to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Well, I was talking to Molly, Ted was explaining a few Muggle items to Arthur.

I kept a close watch on Remus and Nymphadora. She danced with Sirius, the Weasley twins and Hermione and Ginny. Remus was chatted with Kingsley and Elphias Doge.

The party was enjoyable, but unfortunately, Sirius had gone all out with the decorating, hanging mistletoe every couple feet away. I was caught underneath with Ted and Arthur, who I kissed on the cheek. Bill Weasley was caught with Nymphadora, but she only kissed him on the cheek. I wondered why. I mean, he was perfect for her. They were both punk, and seemed to get along well. And he was a handsome man, with a wonderful family. I'd be very happy if Nymphadora chose him. She could be Nymphadora Weasley.

"Wouldn't Bill and Nymphadora be a good couple?" I asked Molly.

"Perhaps, but Bill has a girlfriend." Molly's eyes hardened. Then they grew light again. "Besides, Tonks has her eye on someone else."

"Has she discussed who it was with you?" I asked suspiciously. Why would Nymphadora talk to Molly and not tell me a single thing?

"Yes, it's-" she started before she stopped and cheered. "Yes! Sirius's plan worked!"

I turned around and to my horror, Remus was caught under the mistletoe with Nymphadora. But if it was just a kiss on the cheek, it'd be fine. My life would be normal again within five seconds.

Fred, George and Sirius started wolf-whistling. Bill winked at her. Molly smiled and watched. I tried not to think about the werewolf's lips touching my daughter's cheek.

"She likes Remus?" I asked disgustedly.

"Of course. They're perfect for each other, at least that's what I think," said Molly, and she turned to face Remus and Nymphadora. "Oh don't be babies! Kiss already! We haven't got all day!"

The world seemed to crash down on me. My daughter fancied a werewolf. This was horrible. And to make things worse, they now had to kiss. _Just a quick peck on the cheek, please Nymphadora! This is for your own good! _I shouted in my head.

Because she couldn't actually hear my thoughts, she did the exact opposite of what I wanted her to do. She wrapped her arms and his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah! Finally! Moony and Tonksie! Moony and Tonksie!" Sirius sang, dancing around the room like a maniac. He stopped though when I glared at him evilly. "So, what's up Andromeda?"

"Nothing," I said stiffly. But that was a huge lie. Everything was wrong when my own daughter was wrapped around the werewolf and kissing him. They probably would've gone further if I hadn't stepped in. "Nymphadora!"

She pulled away from Remus, looking anxiously at me. "Yeah?"

"We're going home. Let's go Ted," I said. I grabbed both their arms and Disapparated, but not before I saw Remus look at the spot where Nymphadora was longingly.

**So, what'd ya think of the chapter? Please review! **


End file.
